


The Golden Bow

by emilythefangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythefangirl/pseuds/emilythefangirl
Summary: Disclaimer! Me and my friend wrote this story when we were literally 12 and 11 years old, so it isn't any good. I am posting this because we have been joking that we would do it for ages. Basically, it's a PJO fanfiction that follows two twins named Summer and Rebecca, and I can't really remember what else. Also, credit to the fabulous cover goes to Caillin, #1 Fatty Daddy fan.The basic plot is two twins named Summer and Rebecca discover they are demigods, and must embark on a quest (for a reason unknown to even the authors themselves)





	1. Chapter One - Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, all grammatical errors are being kept on purpose, so it can stay as true to it's original form as possible.

For as long as I can remember, me and my twin sister, Summer, have been chased around by weird and mysterious creatures. Summer is always blabbering on about how they are ancient Greek monsters. Whenever we tell out mother, she just accuses us of lying. It really frustrates me. Everything started when Summer had a crazy idea.

-

"SUMMER! REBECCA! COME HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!"  
"Great," I say. "probably one of Mum's 'friends'."  
"If he's name's Bob, I'm gonna crack up." Summer said  
"Why?"  
"DUH! 'Cause it's a funny name!" I roll my eyes. Summer ALWAYS says stupid things like that.

"I hope he's nicer than the others!" I say while we're walking down the stairs.  
"I hope he'll dance to 'Walking on Sunshine'!" I give her a weird look.  
"What? I can dream of being a YouTube star!"  
"Summer, your so strange!"  
"Bet you a million dollars he's over 40!"  
"Your on!"

As we walk into the room I can tell Summer's gonna say something weird. I punch her on the shoulder.  
"OUCH!" Summer says. "You owe me a million dollars!" Summer exclaims.  
"Come on! He's not that old!" I whisper. But then I had a closer look. He was dressed in an all black suit, which made his belly bulge out like 3 watermelons. He's face... umm well let's just say it makes baboon's buts look good.

"He's got man boobs!" Summer screeched. Did I mention Summer's not good at whispering?  
"Summer! Treat Gregory with respect! Rebecca, Summer, introduce yourselves. This might be your future daddy!" Mum said.

"Umm... hi I'm Rebecca, and this is -" Summer puts her hand over my mouth.  
"And I'm Summer, Fatty Daddy, welcome to our new home! Be careful not to break the furniture!" Summer said with a big crocodile grin.  
"This girl needs to learn some respect!" He gives Summer the best evil eye I've ever seen! Summer is very strong willed, I knew she wouldn't back down yet.

"You can't hurt me your not my real Dad and you never will be!" Gregory looked at my Mum.  
"Summer!" Mum yelled. My palms were getting sweaty. I knew something bad was about to happen.  
"My dad is kind and caring and he would always call me his 'little brown eyed girl'!" Where was Summer getting this from? But Gregory had stepped back, and Mum had taken his place.  
"You don't know anything about your father!"  
Summer was screaming now, "I know everything about him!" Summer lowered her voice into what sounded like a purr, "But I just have one more question."  
Mum lowered her voice too, "And what is that?" I have never seen Summer like this before! Her face was deadly serious.  
"Why would anyone marry a rude, unkind woman like you?"

I stared. I knew Summer was open when it came to her feelings, but that was a lot from her. Mum raised her hand. I closed my eyes, then I heard the sound of skin hitting skin. I opened my eyes and there was a big red hand print on Summer's face.

"If you knew why your father left, you would never of said that." Summer closed her eyes and ran upstairs. I went after her, but I stopped outside the door and listened.

"I think the girls should be separated right away!" Said Gregory.  
"Your right!" Said Mum. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"I think the 'smart' girl should go to boarding school" Said Gregory.  
"Your right. we'll ship Summer of first thing in the morning."

After hearing that I bolted upstairs to find Summer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Summer

I normally don't cry, but seriously? Ouch! Child abuse much?

Just then Rebecca bursts into the room in tears.   
"What?" I say.  
"Are you crying?" Rebecca says.  
"No... But you are..." I say.   
"It's okay. I don't care if you're crying." She says.  
"Fine. But if you tell ANYONE!"  
"I wont, don't worry." She says.   
"So why are you crying?" I ask.  
"Well...umm..."  
"Just spit it out already!" I say.   
"Mum wants to split us up. She said that you would have to go to boarding school." Rebecca said through her tears. "They said they'll ship you off tomorrow!"   
"Why do I have to go to boarding school?!"  
"I don't know! But I do know it was 'Fatty Daddy's' idea."  
"That's it! I've had enough of our stupid mum and her 'friends'! I don't know about you but I'm leaving!" I pull out a bag and start packing.   
"But what? Why....? No, your right! I am so sick of this!" She pulls out her bag and starts packing. 

"Umm Summer? How exactly do we get out of here?"  
"We jump!" I say excitedly.  
"Out the window? You know I'm afraid of heights!"  
"Aww come on Beccy! It'll be easy!" I say. "Come on, I'll show you!"

I open the window as wide as it will go and put one foot over the edge. 

"Summer I am not doing this!" I jump out the window. 

THUMP!

I land on the old mattress mum's had out there since last Christmas.   
"Come on Beccy!" I yell. I see her put one leg over the edge and...

THUMP! 

There Rebecca is right next to me on the mattress.   
"See? It wasn't that hard!"  
"Easy for you to say..." She mutters. 

"So where to now?" I ask.  
"You seriously where to go? When it was your idea to get out of there?" Rebecca says angrily.   
"Nope. No idea at all!" I say, with a grin on my face. Rebecca mutter something under her breath that sounded like "stupid sister!" 

Just then, out of nowhere I hear a strange voice.  
"Go! Go to Long Island! There will be something there that can help you!" The strange voice says.   
"Summer! What are you doing?"  
"I didn't do that!" I say.   
"Then what was that?"

\- 

After hearing the mysterious voice, I was sure we definitely had to go to Long Island.   
"It's just a hunch, but I'm sure it's where we have to go." I say to Rebecca   
"It's not a hunch! We just got told to go there! It's more like a command!" Rebecca argued. God, sometimes she can be really annoying. I know mum always liked her more than me, probably because most of the time she's a goody-two-shoes. But I know if I start an argument , well, I don't think that's a good idea. 

\- 

After about 5 hours of walking, I was getting pretty tired.   
"Can we rest yet?" I ask impatiently. "I think that's probably a good idea." Rebecca said.   
"Do you have any idea where we're going? I mean, isn't Long Island near Manhattan or something?" I say.   
"I think I have an idea of where to go. I'm not very sure, but in a way, I am." Rebecca says.   
"I can't believe we've been walking for what? Five hours and we still haven't seen any monsters!"  
"Come on! You don't really believe in that stuff do you?" Rebecca asks.   
"You and I both know what we've seen! You know I'm right!"  
"Summer, maybe you think that but I just don't think they're real! I mean, Greek monsters? Come on as if." 

I glare at her. "How could you say that? I know they're real and I can believe whatever I want!" I yell.  
"What was that?" Rebecca asks.   
"Me yelling at you!"  
"No not that... it was -" 

Out of nowhere, a big creature jumped out and started attacking us.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?" I scream.   
"Fight it!" 

I had no idea what it was, I knew we had to fight it. I try and find something to whack it with but theres nothing anywhere! Just then, someone jumped out with - what? Reed pipes? And started playing a tune. I have no idea how but it made the thing stop dead in it's tracks, almost like he was frozen. Rebecca grabbed a sword out of her bag and killed the monster.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rebecca

Okay, today was definitely not an ordinary day. First, I jumped out of a 2 storey building onto the ground (which was like torture to me) and then pulled out a sword I had never seen before and killed some kind of monster. Definitely not a regular Saturday. 

"How did you get that sword?" Summer asked, pretty angrily, too.  
"I don't know! The voice said to grab something out of my backpack and that seemed like the best thing to kill a monster with!" I yelled. As awesome as it is having a twin sister (not) we fought a lot, and Summer is really starting to get on my nerves. 

"Hah! So you do believe in monsters!"  
"Ugh! Well yeah! I just killed one!" I yelled  
"Oh so it's all about you!"  
"Shut up!" Me and Summer were nose to nose.  
"Oy! You two! Cut it out!"   
I'd almost completely forgot about the guy who had helped us! 

"One question, who are you and what are you? I can see horns on your head!" Summer said  
"I am a satyr. I come from Camp Half-Blood."  
"From Camp what-now?" Summer asked.   
"Camp Half-Blood, its a camp for demigods."  
"Wait a minute!" I say, completely confused, "Like demigods? Aren't they like children of gods?"   
"Yes. They're children of a god, and a mortal like mum." Summer said, "I knew all that Greek and Roman stuff was real!" Summer sounded like she was going to wet herself she was so excited!   
"Yes, the gods are very much still around, well, they are immortal!" The satyr said. 

"So where is this magical place for demigods?" Summer asks sarcastically.   
"Well right now I'm busy looking for someone... So just follow your hunch!" The satyr dude disappears. 

"Well okay! My hunch is telling me to go right." Summer says.   
"No, you are wrong. You must catch a taxi to Manhattan" The mysterious voice says.  
"Great idea, but we have no money!" I yell.  
"Is that voice starting to sound like a dude to you?" Summer asks.  
"We have more important things to do" I say. "It's about half an hour of walking to get to Manhattan." I say.   
"Fine. Let's go." 

-

We set up camp near an alleyway.   
"Wow! I can see the empire state building from here!" I say excitedly.  
"Yeah... awesome...architecture. I love architecture!" Summer says sarcastically.   
"You hate architecture!" I say.  
"Yeah well its boring and stupid!" Summer says.   
"You definitely hate it. Every time a teacher mentioned it you beat them half to death!" I say.  
"That was only a one time thing! She wouldn't shut up about the pyramids!" Summer says.   
"I'm going to sleep so shut up!" I say.  
"No promises..." Summer says. 

Sometimes, I hum in my sleep. It drives Summer crazy. I was starting to hum just before I go to sleep, when I feel someone kick me in the shin.   
"Summer? are you asleep?" I asked.   
"Yes. Deeply." Summer says with her eyes squinting.  
"Did you kick me in the shin?"   
"How could I? I'm deeply asleep!"   
I roll my eyes, and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Summer

"I've gotta go potty!" I say.  
"Really? Now? In the middle of nowhere!"  
"I'll go behind a bush!" I say.  
"Fine. But be quick!"

"I'm done!"   
"You are so gross." Rebecca says. 

I look in my backpack. No awesome sword. Damn! It's so unfair! Why did she get a cool sword? She's not the one who likes all the Greek mythology stuff!" 

We keep on walking.  
"Summer?" Rebecca asks, "I have to tell you something."  
"What?" We stop walking.   
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, you know, about the Greek mythology stuff. Now that it's right in our face I feel stupid." Rebecca says. I definitely wasn't expecting her to say that.  
"Umm... okay." I wince, "Sorry that was a stupid thing to say. I - umm... I'm sorry too. You know, about being crazy and stuff." I say. 

Me and Rebecca have moments like this. When we kinda feel like we can understand what each other's thinking. Another 'great' benefit of being twins. 

"What was that?!" Rebecca asks.  
"It kinda sounds and smells like... Something burning!" I yell.   
We quickly turn around. I see a huge, blazing fire, gaining on us.   
"RUN!" Rebecca screams. 

We run as fast as possible, when we see something that looks like a school camp.   
"What is that? We should warn them!" Rebecca screams.  
"Good idea!"

We run into the camp.   
"This camp has a freaking dragon!" I yell. 

SMACK!

I fall flat on my face. The last thing I remember was someone picking me up. 

\- 

When I wake up, I see someone, a girl about my age.   
"Are you okay?" She asks.  
"Umm... well...uh... where am I? Where's Rebecca? Who are you?" I ask.   
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. They will be answered shortly. I am Rose, daughter of Apollo. As for your sister, she is right next to you."   
I turn my head. I see a chubby guy with sores on his face.   
"That is NOT my sister!" I say.  
"Look to the other side."   
"Oh. Yeah that's my sister. Can I wake her up?" I ask.  
"No. I have to treat your burn."  
"What burn?"  
"That burn." She points to my left leg. From my knee down, my jeans are completely burnt off, and most of my skin too.  
"I think I'm gonna hurl!" I say.  
"Oh please." Rose gave me a look like it was nothing, "One time, this guy came, and half of the skin on his face completely came off! You should have seen his-"  
"OKAY! I don't wanna know!" I yell.

"How are your patients Rose?" A guy in a motorised wheelchair asks, "Oh. you must be Summer. Are you feeling okay?" He asks.   
"Yeah I'm fine. If you don't count half of my leg being burnt off!" I yell.   
"Oh no need to be sarcastic."   
"But sarcasm is my life!"  
"I am Chiron. Normally I am in my - Oh that reminds me. Rose, can you help me change into my-"  
"Of course Chiron! Come this way." They go behind a wall.

About two minutes later Chiron and Rose came out from behind the wall but Chiron was a-  
"A centaur! Wow that's so cool! Can I have a ride?" I say excitedly.   
"You aren't shocked?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed.   
"Why should I be? Centaurs are cool! I've read all about them! And demigods, monsters, pretty much anything ancient Greek!" I say excitedly.  
"Hmmm..."

Just as Chiron says that, Rebecca starts to stir.  
"Hey Beccy! How was your beauty sleep?" I ask.  
"What? Where? How?" Just that moment she took a glance at Chiron, "What...Uh?"  
She fainted.   
"Oh, don't mind her, she's a fainter." I say, as if it didn't matter.   
"When your sister wakes up, we will explain everything. In the meantime, have some of this!"   
He holds out some little squares.   
"These are ambrosia squares. Eat them and your leg should heal quite quickly."  
He hands me the squares.   
"Do I have to?" I ask.  
"Yes. It will help." Rose says. 

I eat them. Surprisingly, they taste pretty nice. Within about two minutes, I'm asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rebecca

When I wake up, I see Summer lying next to me.   
"Summer?" I say, seeing if she's awake.  
"What?" She asks sleepily.  
"Where are we?"  
"Ask him." Summer points to a man, but he's not really a man.  
"He's a centaur." Summer says, sitting up now.   
"Oooookay." I say.  
"Please don't faint again! I'm Chiron, activities director at Camp Half-Blood. And you are?"  
"Rebecca." I say nervously.  
"No need to be afraid." He says,"I understand this is probably-"  
"Really awesome!" Summer exclaims, "Now that Rebecca's awake, can you explain?"  
"Is your burn healed?" He asks Summer.   
Summer looks down at her leg.  
"Yes! It is!"  
"Good, Rose, how are Rebecca's burns?" Chiron asks.   
"They aren't as bad, just a few little ones on her arms. "

Sure enough, I looked at my arms. There was about 2 or 3 small burns on each arms.  
"Wow. Ouch!" I say.  
"That's nothing! You should've seen mine!" Summer says.  
"Okay girls, it's not a competition." Chiron says, "Summer, could you try standing please?"   
Summer cautiously stands up.  
"Easy!" She says.   
"Now try walking." Chiron says.   
Again, Summer cautiously takes a step.   
"Easier!" She says excitedly.   
"Now Rebecca, can you please try?"   
I stand up.   
"Easy as pie!" I say.   
"Now walk."  
I take a few steps.  
"Still easy!" I say.   
"Good. Girls, come with me." Chiron says. 

We follow him outside to see a huge, beautiful summer camp. It has strawberry fields, campers everywhere.   
"Wow!" Me and Summer say in unison.   
"This is amazing!"   
"Now that you've seen the view, we have more important things to discuss." He says.  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"About you, this camp. Why your here. All that stuff. So, how did you get here?"

We tell him the whole story, starting when from Greg came.   
"Interesting." He says.   
"So why are we here?" Summer asks.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry. You are here because you are demigods. This camp, is for training you to gon on quests. How old are you girls exactly?"   
"We're 14." I say.   
"Okay. You should be claimed very soon."   
"What is 'claiming'?" Summer asks.   
"Well, it's when your godly parent, well, claims you. Tells you that you are their child." He says.   
"Okay." I say. Summer is going to kill me. She was right the whole time! All that Greek mythology stuff was real.   
"So when do we get a tour?" Summer asks.  
"Right about now. Follow me."

He shows us all the cabins.  
"Wow! Awesome!" Summer keeps commenting. 

All of a sudden, a conch horn blows.   
"Ah, time for dinner!" Chiron says.  
He escorts us to the dining pavillion.  
"So where do we sit?" I ask.   
"Hahahahaha!" Summer says.  
"What? What?" I say.  
"You have a sun on your head!" She says.   
"Why don't you look at yours?!" I say.  
"What the hell is that?!" She yells.   
I start swatting at it.  
"Girls! You have just been claimed!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Summer

"I've been claimed by a star?!" Rebecca asks, confused.  
"No you dingus! We've been claimed by Apollo, you know, the god of the sun, music, poetry, oracles and other stuff!" I say.   
"Uh...Okay..."   
"You girls sit here." Chiron says. He points to a long table with Rose, waving at us. I awkwardly wave back. 

As we walk to out table, I see a boy about my age, at a table, by himself.   
"Summer?"   
"Huh? What? Oh. Coming!"

I sit down. So, what's for dinner?" I ask.  
"Anything! What do you want?" Rose asks.   
"Uh... Can I have spaghetti?" Rebecca asks. Spaghetti immediately appears on her plate.  
"Okay. Can I have a steak, two burgers, and chips!"   
"Summer, what about your greens?" Chiron says.  
"But I don't want any vegetables!" I say.   
A steak, two burgers and chips, and a huge bowl of vegetables appear.   
"Ugh! Damn the gods!" I say irritably. 

BOOM!

"Okay! Sorry! Sorry!" I say.

-

"That dinner was amazing!" Rebecca said.   
"Yeah, except for the veggies." I say under my breath.

I see a guy walking towards is, not looking where he's going.  
"Rebecca, watch out for that -"  
They crash into eachother.  
"Guy..."   
"Ow!" Rebecca and the guy say at the same time.   
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, that is why you look where you are going!" I say, with a crocodile grin.  
"Shut up Summer." Rebecca says, "Sorry about her. She's a little... Nuts. I'm Rebecca, and this Summer. Our dad's Apollo."  
"Yeah, why don't you just tell him where we live!" I say.   
"Your just proving my point!"  
"Uhh... I'm Leo. Son of Hephaestus, you know, the sun of fire? Are you guys... New to camp?" Leo asks.  
"I think you need to have a few words with your dad." I say.  
"What?" He asks.  
"A fire made us come here." Rebecca says.   
"Oh. Uh. That might have been me..." His hand sets on fire.   
"Okay..." I say getting seriously freaked out.   
"Come on Summer! Let's go see our new cabin!" Rebecca pulls my arm.

"What was that for?" I ask.  
"I thought you were going to kill him!"   
"You thought correctly!"   
"Summer, people here are nice, not like mum, okay? So please try and be nice," Rebecca says. 

\- 

When we finally arrive at our cabin, we see Rose waiting for us.  
"Where were you guys?" Rose asks.  
"We...Uh..."   
"We were walking here and a guy with a yellow tool-belt fell on Rebecca 'cause he wasn't looking where he was going and he set his hand on fire and then, we came here!" I say with a smile on my face.  
"Hmm... Leo right? Yeah, he's pretty weird." Rose says.   
"So where's our beds?" Rebecca asks.  
"Right this way."


	7. Chapter 7 -Rebecca

"So what do we do at camp?" I ask.  
"We activities. You know, rock climbing, canoeing, sword fighting, pegasus riding."  
"Yes!" Summer exclaims.  
"What now?" I say.   
"Mum said I could have a phone when horses fly!"   
"I think she said when pigs fly." I say.  
"It's not a good idea for a demigod to have a phone. It can attract monsters." Rose says.   
"Awesome! Bring on the monsters!" Summer says. I roll my eyes. 

-

"Rebecca! Come here!"   
"Summer! Whisper! Your gonna wake the whole camp!"   
"I am whispering!"  
"What is it? Make it quick." 

I climb up on her bunk.  
"You brought a portable T.V?!" I whisper.  
"Yeah. I stole it from mum." Summer half whispers, half yells.  
"Of course you did. So what is it you want to show me?"

Summer changed the channel to a news channel.   
"Is that..." I ask.  
"Yep. That's us."   
"Twin sisters have ran away." The news reporter said. It changed to our mum.  
"They just... Left. Well, actually, the younger twin, Summer, pushed my boyfriend out of the window! He told me after that Summer grabbed Rebecca by the arm and jumped out the window. That's the last we saw of them." Mum said. It returns to the reporter.  
"That's all for tonight! See you tomorrow and, have a great evening!" Summer turns off the T.V. 

 

"I'm gonna kill that son of a -"  
"Summer, no swearing at camp."  
"You sound like Chiron!" Summer says.  
"Whatever. What time is it?" I ask.   
"4:30 am." Summer replies.   
"Why did you wake me up so early!?" I ask, "Couldn't you show me later?" I say, "and you better throw that T.V out. It will attract monsters." I say.   
"Fine." Summer throws it in the bin.   
"You missed." I say.  
"Go back to sleep."

-

When it's morning, Rose gives us a very annoying wake up call.   
"Ugh. Do we have to get up?" Summer asks.  
"Of course! We have capture the flag today!" Rose says excitedly.   
"What the hell is that?" Summer asks.   
"Chiron will explain. Now get up and put one some armour!"   
"Armour?" I ask.   
"Yes armour. I'm sure one of the campers will help you put it on!"

-

"Hello campers!" Chiron announced, "Today is capture the flag! For those who don't know how to play, I will explain it now. There are two teams, Red and Blue. On the red team, we have the Apollo cabin, the Hephaestus cabin, Iris cabin, Dionysus cabin, Athena cabin, Ares cabin, Hades cabin and the Hermes cabin." 

I could hear all the cabins saying "YAY!" or "UGH!"

"And on the blue team, we have: the Demeter cabin, The Zeus cabin, the Hypnos cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, the Hebe cabin, the Poseidon cabin, and the Nemesis cabin," Chiron says.   
"Damn it!" 

I turn around and see Leo, the guy who fell on me.   
"What is it?" I ask him.   
"Oh. Nothing. That damn Chiron put all my friends on the blue team." Leo says. 

"Oh. Okay." I say awkwardly. 

"Now how to play." Chiron says, "Each team has a flag of the team's colour. It is on each side of the forest. The creek is the boundary line. To win, you have to get the other teams flag across the border. Your flag must be in sight. The flags must have no more than two guards. Guards cannot be within ten yards of the flag. All magic items are allowed and please no killing or maiming, or else no dessert for a week."

"Bummer. I better not kill anyone." Summer says. 

She holds up a sword that Rose had given her. It was about the same size as mine, but it looked very different. 

"You have five minutes to discuss! Start now!" 

Rose beckons us to the red team.   
"Everyone, grab a helmet!" A tall guy yells. He hands out the helmets to everyone.   
"I am Butch, son of Iris. Who's never played before."   
Me, Summer, and a couple of other campers raise our hands.   
"Okay, you guys can spread out and guard the flag. We'll need some other people there though. I'll go and... Leo, you can go to. Annabeth, you take it from here."

A girl with long, blonde hair walks forward.   
"Goldilocks!" Summer yells.  
"What did you call me?" She asks.   
"She called you Annabeth." I say. I give summer an evil glare. 

Annabeth goes on explain what the attackers will do while Summer keeps wriggling around. It was probably part of her ADHD, she was always doing that when she's bored. It's surprising she can read so much when she can hardly keep still. I wish I could read as good as her. I have dyslexia, so when I try and read it just looks like a bunch of jumbled letters. 

"Time is up!" Chiron announces, "I'll give you a countdown to start!"  
"When he says go, follow me." 

Chiron hands the teams their flags.   
"Three. Two. One. Go!" 

Butch sprints ahead of me, Leo and Summer, and some other campers follow. He takes to a big pile of rocks that kinda look something like a big pile of poo. Butch climbs up and puts the flag on top. 

"So now what do now?" Summer asks.   
"I'll split you into groups to guard the flag. Rebecca and Leo, you guys go at the base of the rocks. Summer and Nico, you guys go guard the boundary line."


	8. Chapter 8 - Summer

I can't tell for sure because of all his armour, but I think he's the boy who I saw sitting alone at dinner the other day. 

We stand around for about ten minutes, which is horrifying. 

"This is so boring! I'm leaving." I say.   
Nico didn't protest.  
"Okay. Whatever." Nico said. 

As I walk off, I hear someone yelling something that sounded like  
"No! Summer! Don't!"  
I have a strong feeling it was Rebecca

As I walk, I see something that looks like a blue flag.  
"No way!" I thought.   
I look around to see if anyone is guarding it. No one seems to be there. I grab the flag, and I see a Cyclops.

"Ahhh! Get away!" I scream. I run for my life, dodging rocks, and branches. I bolt across the creek, to scared to celebrate that we just won the game. I give the flag to the nearest person and run all the way up to Rebecca and Leo. 

"Summer? Why did you do that?" Rebecca asks, irritated.   
"I just won, didn't I?" I ask, catching my breath.

I turn around to see the Cyclops and some other guy with messy brown hair and sea green eyes. I grab a stick and run to the Cyclops.   
"What are you doing?" The guy with green eyes asks.   
I run up and hit the Cyclops several times with the stick.   
"Stop!" The boy yells and grabs the stick. The Cyclops looks like he is going to cry.  
"Percy, Sunny hit me." The boy Percy puts his hand on the Cyclops's shoulder.  
"It's okay Tyson she just got scared." 

I look up at Tyson suddenly I was not scared any more.  
"My names Summer!"  
"Oh! That's right. Leo told us about you!" I give Leo my best evil glare. 

"The Red Team wins!" Chiron yells, "All right time for your activities!" 

-

I did not know what to do so I headed back to the cabon and browed a guitar and sat in the dining area and thort of a song but I could not so I started to make up one. About seven seconds into the song a girl and a grop of others came up to me.  
"Look girls!" One of them pointed at me they whispered for a bit then one of the girls said  
"Where do you get your clothes the trash can?" They all laught.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." They all gasp.   
"I am a daughter of Apterdity!" I give her my most puzzled look.  
"Really? I never would of guessed."

I climb up the nearest tree I could find. When I reached the top dispight all the noise I managed to fall asleep. 

-

I wake to the sound of a horn and some one yelling: "Summer!"  
I look down and se Rebecca. I swing back so I hand up side down. I land so my face is right in front of her.   
"Time for dinner."  
I hop down and head to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rebecca

After dinner we walk back to our cabins with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. I'm not sure where Leo is but he said something that sounded like bunker 9.

"And then - " Percy said.  
"Let me guess," Summer says. "You nearly died. again."

Summer seemed distracted somehow. We were laughing so hard, but summer is laughing half-heartedly.

Summer isn't looking where she is going.  
"Sunny look out!" Tyson yells. She bumps into a big burly guy.   
"You little Apollo girls should look out for big Ares guys like me."   
He grabs her by the neck.   
"Why? Are you a god or something?" Summer is giving him a smart smile. He lifts her up higher.  
"Maby your Ears don't work so well." Me, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson are being blocked of from Summer by some of the guy's friends. I see Summer nose twitch.  
"Year, to bad my noise works just fine." The guys face gose bright red.  
"Why you little!" He picks Summer up by the neck and pins her to a tree.  
"Oh!" All the other Ares boys said.

I was thrashing about trying to get thrue. I look up at Summer. The colour was draining from her face. Slowly, she starts to stop kicking. 

"Any last words?" The boy asks dispight her pain. Summer manages to spit in his face. The boy wipes his face then holds out a knife.   
"Nice knowing you" 

Suddenly the boy is lifted of the growned by what seams like the undead. The boy drops Summer an runs then the dead shoulder disapeird.

Me, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson run over to Summer. She was pail, her eyes were closed and she had a cut covering her fourarm.

"Is she?..." I ask Percy nervously.  
"No she's not." A boy with black hair comes up.  
"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks. The boy nods.  
"We need help!" I am nearly crying.  
"Come on." Percy looks at me. "Let's get her to the bighouse." 

On the way there I start to cry. Annabeth had her hand on my shoulder.  
"It will be OK" She would say. 

Tyson takes Summer into the infermory and we are told to go to bed.   
"Don't worry," Annabeth said. "Will is the best, I'm shore Summer will be back on her feet by morning."


	10. Chapter 10 - Summer

I don't know how but I found myself in a dark room. I could not see anyone.  
"Hello?" No answer.   
"Look how big you'v got." I hear from behind me. I turn arowend. There was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.   
"Dad?!" I run up and give him a big hug.  
"Oh Summer." He pulls me back and knels down so we are eye to eye.   
"I am so proud of you and Rebecca." He says."Now listen, we don't have much time. Someone has stolen my bow!" 

"What bow?" I ask.  
"You don't know about my bow? Okay I'll have to tell you then. I have a golden bow that Hephaestus made for me. It is my only weapon, and it has been stolen. I need you and your sister to get it for me." Apollo says.  
"How do you expect me to do that?!" I ask irratably.   
"Go to the oracle of the camp..." He paused for a second, "Oh! I'm on a rickity ramp!"   
"You know, for the god of poetry, you're not very good at it." I say.  
"I'll let that one slide because your my daughter. When you wake up, look under your pillow."   
"What? Are you the god of tooth faries now?" I ask.  
"Goodbye, Summer." He fades away. 

-

I wake up with a start.   
"Are you alright?" Someone whispers.  
"Who is that?" I ask.   
"Relax, it's just me, Rebecca."  
"I need to look under my pillow!" I say.  
"What?"  
"I said, I need to look under my pillow!" I yell quietly.  
"Aw!!! Did you loose another tooth?" Rebecca says sarcastically.  
"Shut up."

I look under my pillow. There, I see two necklaces, half of a sun on each one.  
"Wow! The tooth farie's generous!" Rebecca says.   
I pass one to Rebecca.  
"They're from Apollo, dingus." I say. 

Just them, Leo walks in with a tall guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a girl with choppy brown hair.   
"Oh hey! I thought you'd be healed by now!" Leo says.   
"I am healed." I say.  
"Oh right! Summer and Rebecca, this is Piper and Jason!" He says. I sit up. Leo points to me.  
"Piper, Jason, this is Rebecca."   
He points to Rebecca.  
"And this is Summer." Rebecca slaps her hand to her face.   
"You idiot!" I say. "I'm Summer, this is Rebecca. I have short hair, she has long hair! I have brown eyes, she has blue eyes!" I yell.  
"She has a point." Rebecca says.  
"Nice to meet you, Piper and Jason." Rebecca says.  
"I have to see the oracle!" I say.  
"Where are you getting all this stuff from?!" Rebecca asks.   
"I'll tell you later! Come on!" 

-

I pull Rebecca by the arm.  
"Where are is the oracle?" I ask.   
"Oh! This way!" Rebecca points to the forest.   
"She's in a cave! Follow me!"   
How has she managed to meet everyone already?!

We walk into the forest, this time Rebecca is pulling my arm. I see a cave and we walk into it. In the cave, theres a hole heap of cool stuff.  
"Wow..." I say.

"Hi Rebecca this must be your sister, Sunny was it?" A girl with frizzy red hair asks.  
"Summer. And you are?"  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" Rachel says.  
"Um... So Summer, why did you want to see Rachel?" 

I look at Rebecca, then back at Rachel.   
"I had a dream. Dad told me his golden bow was stolen. He said to go see the oracle." I say. I expected them to laugh and say 'as if!' but they don't.  
"Why didn't I get a dream of Dad?" Rebecca asks, "Have you gotten these before?" Rebecca somehow seems hurt.   
"Yes. I have." I say. 

Rebecca just stares at me in awe. 

Out of nowhere, Rachel's eyes turn gold. 

"Seven hearts the journey makes,   
Seven ways the heart will break.

One shall infelrate the faction,  
But will become the main attraction. 

One will have a final stand,   
But can be saved by a parents hand.

One love will make and one will break,  
One will live in a world of hate."


	11. Chapter 11 - Rebecca

"Rachel?" I ask.  
"What is it? Did I just spout another prophecy?" Rachel asks.  
I nod.   
"Great. What did I say?"  
Summer repeats the lines.  
"Woah..." She says. "We better go talk to Chiron. 

-

"That sounds like a pretty big prophecy!" Chiron says. Summer hasn't talked for a long time.  
"I will tell the campers, at the camp fire tonight," Chiron says. 

-

We head to dinner. Summer still hasn't talked for a long time.  
"Hey. You okay Summer?" I ask cautiously. Asking stuff like that can fire her up.   
"Yeah. I'm fine I guess." She says.   
"Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it." I say.  
"Does it show?" She asks.  
"Yeah. You know you can tell me why your upset." I say.  
"I'll tell you later." She says. 

We walk into the dining pavillion. Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth and Tyson wave at us. We wave back. We head toward the Apollo table. I sit next to Rose, and Summer sits next to me, with Will on her other side. 

-

After dinner, all the campers head to the campfire.   
"So what do you do at a campfire?" Summer asks.   
"Oh! It's so fun! The Apollo cabin always plays music! Tonight we're having a talent show!" Rose says.  
"How come no one told us?" Summer asks.  
"Oh. You were visiting the oracle, remember?" Rose says. 

We all sit down at the campfire.  
"Okay campers! Tonight the Apollo cabin insisted we have a talent show tonight. All campers are welcome!" Chiron says, "Who wants to go first?"   
"We will!" Some girls with way to much make-up stand up.   
"Okay, Drew and friends! Your up first!" Chiron says.   
"We'll sing... Call Me Maybe!" Drew and friends say. 

Leo reaches into his toolbelt and pulls out something that looks like...  
"Earplugs?" I ask.   
"Yep. Your gonna need them."

Alot of campers already have their hands over their ears.  
"Nah. I wanna hear this!" Summer says.  
"I hope you know a good doctor!" Leo says.

All of a sudden, I hear horrible sounds like a cat dying. The girls had started to sings. 

-

About half way into the song Summer cracked. She laughed and laughed.   
"Is something funny?" Drew asked with her hands on her hips.  
"It's just... Your so bad it's funny!"   
"Like you could do better!" Summer looks at me.  
"I think we can." Then realised what she was saying.   
"Oh no! No no! No way!" I say.  
"Oh yes! yes yes! Yes way!" Summer drags me onto the stage.  
"Wait here." She says. Summer runs off to the cabins. 

-

When she comes back, she has a sky blue guitar, with a sun on the back.   
"I am NOT singing!" I yell at here.  
"Come on! I've heard you in the shower plenty of times! Your awesome!" Summer says.  
"You listen to me singing in the shower?!?" I say.  
"Yeah. Sometimes..." Summer says, "Aw, come on! I'll let you pick the song!" Summer says.  
"I don't know what to sing!" I say.  
"I do!" Summer runs to the piano where Rose is. She whispers a song into her ear. Rose starts playing the start of the song Skinny Love - my favourite song! Summer gives me an encouraging look. I start to sing. 

-

People start swaying their arms. Some people are singing and dancing.   
"Hold up!" Drew yells.   
"I wanted that ratface to sing!" She points to Summer. Summer starts rolling her her sleeve.   
"That's it dead cat!" Summer pounces at Drew, screaming.   
"Okay girls that's enough!" Chiron yells.   
A couple of the campers from the Ares cabin say, "Aw! But it was just getting to the good part!"   
"I said that's enough!" Everyone quiets down after that. 

"You wanna hear me sing?!" Summer yells, "I'll teach you how to sing!"   
Summer runs up to the front and grabs a guitar.


	12. Chapter 12 - Summer

That Drew girl has no idea what she is in for!

I stand in front of the microphone with a guitar.   
"Um... what are you singing Summer?" Chiron asks.   
"I'll be singing Paradise." I say into the microphone. I start singing.

-

"Wow! Summer! Rebecca! You guys rock!" Leo says.   
"Thanks." Me and Rebecca say at the same time.   
"Hey Summer," Rebecca says. "When did you learn how to play the guitar?  
"I don't know!" I say. "I just picked it up and it came naturally!" I say.  
"Probably because your dad is Apollo!" Annabeth says.   
"We should probably head back to our cabins now." Percy says.   
"We can't go yet!They havent announced the winner!" Rebecca says.   
"Oh yeah!" He says.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Chiron says. "We have chosen a winner!"  
"Let's hope it's not Drew!" Leo says, a bit to loudly.   
"Hey!" Drew says. But whatever else she was going to say gets drained away.  
"Rebecca and Summer!" I hear the crown roar with screams of delight and Rebecca drags me to the front.   
"Congratulations girls!" Chiron says.   
"Hold up!" Drew yells.   
"Not this again..." I mutter under my breath.   
"How come two people won?" One of Drew's friends ask.  
"Isn't it obvious? We performed together idiot!" I say, irritated.   
"Oh. I knew that." Drew's friend says. 

"Now, before you all run back to your cabins, I have another announcement to make." Chiron says into the mic.   
"Summer and Rebecca here, must go on a quest." MY heart sinks to the floor. I hear whispers all arund me.   
"Their quest needs 5 more people." Chiron adds, which makes the crowd get even louder.   
"Could one of you please repeat the prophecy?"

I gulp. I don't want to have to say it again. Luckily, Rebecca comes to the rescue.   
"Seven hearts the journey will make..." She repeats the whole prophecy, and all about it. 

"I'll do it!" Someone yells in the crowd, and I see Leo standing with his arm up.   
"Okay. Four more people." Chiron says.   
"I want to come!" Percy stands up.  
"I want to come too!" Annabeth stands up.   
"Ah, why not?"   
Two more people stand up, Piper and Jason.   
"Great! That makes seven. You can all leave tomorrow." He says.

-

That night, I have trouble getting to sleep, so I go for a walk around camp. After a while I get bored and go into the forest. I walk around, not really paying attention. Out of nowhere I crash into a girl, wait, no, a tree?   
"Um... did you just turn into a tree?"   
No answer. I hear clopping noises behind me. I swing around and see a saytr behind me.   
"What are you doing here?" I ask.   
"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" The saytr says.   
"I could not get to sleep." I say. I look back at the cabens. One by one the lights start to go out.  
"You should go back. I bet they are worried." 

I nod and start walking back to the caben.

-

By them time I got back it was about 2am. I grab the door handle and twist it. It's not opening.   
"God Rose!" I whisper. Great. I have to find somewhere else to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Rebecca

I wake up at about 6:30.   
"Time for the quest." I say to myself. 

I get dressed and get lots of stuff I think will be use full. I climb up Summer's bunk to wake her up, but she's not there. 

I walk outside.   
"Summer!" I yell. I lean on the big tree outside our cabin. I sit down and wonder where she could be - and put of nowhere I hear something that sounds like - snoring?   
"Summer?" I ask. 

Out of nowhere, Summer hangs down, her legs stretched around a branch of the tree.  
"Summer! What the hell are you doing sleeping in a tree?" I say in shock.   
"Huh? Oh I went for a walk and when I got back the door was locked. Now if you excuse me I would like to go back to sleep."   
Summer closes her eyes, and starts to snore, still hanging from a branch. 

"Hey! Rebecca!" I turn around and see Leo waving.  
"When did Summer turn into a bat?" He asks.   
"I dunno. I just got up and came out here and there she was sleeping in a tree!" I say.   
"Haha. Sounds fun!" Leo says.

-

Afew minutes later, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth meet us at the Apollo cabin.  
"You got everything?" Annabeth asks.   
"Everything except Summer!" I say.   
"Oh."   
"Let's wake her up." Percy says.   
"Probably not a good idea." I say. "She sleep punches."   
"Bekky! Sunny!" Tyson comes running from the corner.  
"I wanted to wish you good luck!" Tyson says excited. "Oh, look! Sunny is being a bat! I want to try!" Before we could stop him, he was climbing up the tree, hanging next to Summer. 

"Tyson! Get down from-"   
SNAP!  
The branch broke.   
"-there." 

I run up to Summer, and to no ones surprise, she is still sound asleep. Great.


	14. Chapter 14 - Summer

When I wake up, I'm on the ground, looking up at Piper, Percy, Jason, Rebecca, Leo and Annabeth.

"Is she awake?" Piper asks. I sit up.  
"What do you think?" I reply, sle.epily. I start to close my eyes.  
"Oh no you don't." Jason says. I start fake snore. I always used to play this trick on Rebecca at home. 

"Come on Summer!" Leo says. I can tell he's about to poke me.  
"Leo, I don't think you should do-" I grab his wrist. "that." 

I sit up laughing.   
"hahaha Leo! Your so easy to trick!" I say.  
"That hurt!"   
We all start laughing.  
"Come on you guys! Let's go to the dining Pavillion for breakfast!" Jason says

-

I finish breakfast before everyone, so I head back to the Apollo cabin by myself. Just as I get there, I see some guy, who looks about my age. He is wearing all black. I walk over to him.   
"Uh... What are you doing at the Apollo cabin?" I ask.  
"Come with me." He says.  
"Um..." I say back. He walks off.  
"Okay then..." I say under my breath. 

I follow him, and after about 3 minutes he stops in the forest.   
"Okay. I followed you. Now what?" I ask impatiently. Sudenly I realise who he is.  
"Your Nico right?"   
"Yeah. How's your neck?"   
"How do you know about my-...oh..." I say, realising who he is.  
"Rebecca told me undead-zombie people came out of the ground. You did that didn't you?"   
"Yeah."   
"So you brought me all the way into the middle of the forest just to ask me how my neck is?!"   
"Not all that. Just make sure you are not the finaly part of the prophecy." Nico says.   
"Okay..." I say. He starts to walk off, "Wait!" I yell. He turns around.   
"How exactly do I get out of here?" He pauses and turns around and keeps on walking.   
"Gee thanks!" I say sarcasically. 

-

After about 5 minutes of walking, I can see the cabins.   
"SUMMER!" Leo scream really loudly. I pop out from behind a tree. I see Leo and Rebecca.   
"Sup guys!" I say, as if I just went for a walk.   
"WHERE WERE YOU! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Rebecca yells. 

"Well you were.... I wasn't!" Leo says.  
"Gee thanks that really shows how much you like me!" I say sarcastically.   
"Just kidding! please don't hurt me!" He says.   
"Whatever bob." I say   
"Bob?" He asks, "What is that supposed to mean?"   
"You know, Bob the builder?"   
"Very funny." Leo says. 

"Okay. I'll go back to the Apollo cabin and pack my stuff, you guys go and get the others. Meet me at the Apollo cabin when you've find them."


	15. Chapter 15 - Rebecca

"Where the hell are they?" Leo asks.   
"Maby they are back at the Apollo cabin." I say. "Let's try there," 

-

Sure enough, they were all at the Apollo cabin.   
"We were wondering when you two were gonna show up." Percy says.   
"Hey! We were looking for you." I say. 

Summer walks out of the cabin, backpack all packed and ready to go.   
"Let's go get the bow!" 

-

We said goodbye to the campers and Chiron. Argus drove us all the way to Manhattan. It was a squishy ride, but we made it. 

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked, as Argus drove away.   
"Great!" Summer says.  
"What is it?" I ask.   
"Apollo never told us where to go!"   
"Great..." Jason says.   
"Now where do we go?" Piper asks.   
"Let's just go walking around looking for sighs!" Leo says sarcastically.   
"Very funny Leo. But this is serious." Annabeth says.   
"How did he contact you last time?" Percy asks.   
"In a dream." Summer says.   
"Now what do we do? Wait around until its nap-time?" Leo asks.   
"I guess." Annabeth says.   
"You guys are no fun!" 

-

We sat around for ages waiting, for it to be 'nap-time'. Leo kept on making things out of pipe cleaners and rubber bands. It was pretty cool. 

"So... Bored!!!!" Summer says.   
"I'm going for a walk," I say. "Who's coming?"   
"I'll go." Leo said, still fidiling with his pipe cleaners.  
"I'll come too." Summer says, standing up.  
"On second thought maybe I wont go." Leo says, looking at Summer as if she was going to kill him.  
"Leo, I don't bite!" Summer says, "well... Not too hard."   
"C'mon. I'm leaving now." 

-

Me, Leo and Summer had a walk around Manhatton. Me and Summer had never been to Manhattan much. It's really different. 

"We should get some food. I'm starving!" Summer says.   
"You're always starving!" I exclaim.   
"We should get the others. Tell them we're getting food." Leo says.


	16. Chapter 16 - Summer

On the way back we past an allyway. "Hold on!" I say. In the dark allyway, I see a dark figure and about 10 shiny things, I run towards them.

"Summer? What are you doing?" Rebecca yells.   
I continue running to the shiny things. Just as I approach them, the dark figure dissapears. I pick up the things, they seem to be a bow and arrows in a quiver. Next to them I see a note.

For Summer,  
Press the symbol on the bottom of the quiver.   
WARNING  
Do not press symbol whilst in ear.

Why the hell would I put the quiver in my ear?   
I push the symbol and they turn into... earings? 

Rebecca and Leo catch up.  
"What's that you got there?" Leo asks.  
I show them the earings. They are studs. They are a golden bronzy clour one a bow one a quiver of arrows.

"Ok... Since when do you like jewellery?" Rebecca asks.  
"Watch this!" I press the symbol on the quiver earing and it turns back into a quiver and a bow.  
"Wow..." Rebecca says.   
"Is it a good idea to give her a weapon?" Leo asks Rebecca.

"Hey!" I yell. I point the bow at him.   
"On second thought, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea."  
"Good. Hey! Rebecca! Let me see your sword!"  
"Why?"  
"Just give it."

Rebecca passes her sword to me. I examine it for afew minutes... and bingo! I find the same symbol that was on my quiver and Rebecca's silver sword and it turns into a necklace with a silver sword on it. 

"How..." Rebecca says. I pass her the necklace and she ties it around her neck. I explain how to change it from necklace to sword form.

"That's really cool!" Leo says.  
"Yep." 

-

We arrive back to where the others are.  
"How was your walk?" Jason asks.  
"Awesome! Look at this!" I point to earings.   
"Ha. I never thought Summer would wear jewellery." Percy says.  
"Ha ha" I say sarcastically. I take out my earrings and press the symbol. 

"That's so cool!" Annabeth says.   
"Its getting late." Piper says.  
"Naptime!" Summer says.  
"Wait!" Leo exclaims. "I'm huuuungry!"  
"Oh come on Leo! You can go one night without food!" Summer says.  
"I doubt it." Jason mutters. 

-

I start to go to sleep. In my dream I am in a room and everything is gold. Amongst everything golden, I see Apollo.

"Dad?"   
"Hello Summer" Apollo says. "I am so sorry I was such an idiot."  
"Yeah... well... where do we have to go?"  
"Hello my daughter  
now you must go to mount rushmore  
to get the item." 

All of a sudden I fall through the floor.  
"Dad?! Dad!" I scream. 

I see a tall dark figure, lying on the ground.  
"Daughters of Apollo if you gain any attatchments, you will be punished in ways unimaginable."  
My dream fades away.

-

I wake up with a start. I look arown.  
"Summer?" I turn and see Rebecca her eyes filled with tears.  
"Hey it's ok. You had the dream to?" She nods.  
"What did you see?" I ask.  
"Well I saw this like... thing lying on the floor... and it said something about not having any friends." She looks over to Leo.  
"Oh..." I say, "Well... I had that part too... but before that I got a message from Dad."  
"What did he say?" Rebecca shouts.  
"Shhhh! You're going to wake everyone!" I see Annabeth stir.

"Huh? What happened to mechanical land?" Leo mumbles, sitting up.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asks.  
"I had a dream." I ask. I hear a noise.  
"What was that?" Percy asks.   
"Probably just a rat." Annabeth says.  
"A rat?!?!" Rebecca shrieks.  
"Or... a spider!" I say mischeviously. "A giant huntsman."  
Rebecca and Annabeth screem. Percy and Leo glare at me.  
"I'll go check." I say." 

I walk over to the dumpster, my bow at the ready. I turn to the dumpster. I get ready to pick up some creature, and I see.  
"Nico?" I ask, shocked,"What the hades are you doing here?!"   
"I uh..."  
"What's going on?" Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Rebecca appear from around the corner. 

I pick Nico up by the hair.  
"Come with me." I drag him towards where we are sleeping.  
"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Annabeth asks Nico.   
"Oh... I uh... Must of shadow travelled to the wrong place... I'll just be leaving then." He stands up to leave.  
"It was you wasn't it?" Rebecca asks. Leo grabs Nico by the back of his collar.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You left Summer the bow and arrows."  
"I didn't leave Summer any earrings."  
"Wait, how did you know they were earrings?" I ask.   
He sighs. "Because I left them for you." 

I realise. He has been following us this whole time.


	17. Chapter 17 - Rebecca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it this far! This is the last official "chapter" of The Golden Bow. Sad, right? I'm sure you're devastated. This chapter was never actually finished. Hope you're not too disappointed by that.

"Why were you following us?" Leo asks angrilly.  
"Wait a minute..." Summer says, sounding confused. "Isn't this part of the prophecy? One shall infiltrate the faction, but will be the main attraction."  
We all stare at Nico.   
"What? Stop staring at me like that!"  
"I guess this 5 just became 6." Percy says, sounding a little annoyed.   
"How come he gets to be the main attraction?" Leo mutters under his breath only loud enough for me to hear. I smile and shake my head.

"Now that we're over this Nico business, Summer, tell us about your dream." Annabeth says.   
"Okay." Summer explains her dream. 

"So... we have to go to Mt Rushmore?" Leo asks.  
"Did the dream not explain that enough for you?" Summer asks impatiently.  
"I was just checking!" Leo says.


End file.
